Jar Jar Binks: Angel of Death
by DJCaps
Summary: When revenge is on the table, sometimes youssa take the law in your own hands
1. Chapter 1

A figure watched with cold, calculating eyes watched from the shadows. A small detachment of storm troopers, clad in the upgraded version of their white battle armor, emerged from a landed shuttle craft. This was Tatooine, a parched desert planet on the far outskirts of civilization. This was a planet controlled by the warlords known as the Hutts. Even a shuttlecraft landing on the far edges of town would not escape their attention.

They had gotten permission to be here. And if the storm troopers were here, that means they were looking for something.

He drew the digital binoculars to his stalk-like eyes. A fly landed on his scarred upper lip. With a flick of his serpentine tongue, he flicked it away. Where they sent here by the one they called Vader? The man who had once been his friend, but now had fallen so far into the darkness that...

If they were after who he thought they were after, they were going the wrong way from Mos Eisley. Still, he couldn't give them a chance that they might stumble upon Tatooine's best kept secret.

They were headed into some rough territory, a place controlled by the Sand People. He knew that a majority of them had been causing an insurrection in the area of Mos Espa. The storm troopers thought this would be safe passage.

They'd be wrong.

The shadowy figure pulled his heavy black robes tighter to himself. Evening was approaching, and the two suns of Tatooine were nearing the horizon. He had to act fast. Nighttime would present its own challenges.

The figure unholstered his bulky backpack. It was more robust than the typical ones you'd get from the local street vendors. Rather, it was the latest model for bounty hunters available from the bustling planet of Coruscant. Sometimes, it helped being connected.

His people had never been ones to go on the offense. They'd mainly used their technology in impressive civic works. It turned out, though, that with a few modifications, the same technology made for very effective weapons.

He found a small, silver cylinder and placed it on the ground. He stepped back a few paces. With a flick of the wrist, he activated the device. A two meter blue sphere made of an energy field blossomed from the cylinder, resembling a hologram map of a planet. He stepped around the flickering ball, his mind filling with thoughts darker than he thought he could ever imagine. It is not as if he had never seen death before. He had seen too much. But now, he was to be its instigator.

An angel of death.

With another flick of the wrist, the shield, with a sucking noise, disappeared back into the cylinder. The figure picked up the cylinder and regarded it cooly.

"Yessa," he said, stroking his chin. "Thissa do just fine."

A half a kilometer ahead, the imperial troopers rounded a tight desert cavern. They were forced to march single file. The walls were jagged and high, perhaps seven meters up. There were five of them in all. The secret was separating the team, starting with the stragglers.

The storm troopers didn't notice an agile figure leaping atop them from one canyon wall to the next, silhouetted against the dusky crack of sky. The figure was careful not to disturb any pebbles or make any noise... not until the time was right. Fortunately, the soft soles of his feet, built for long-distance underwater excursions, were perfect for hushed movement on the planet's rocky domain.

The troopers heard a noise from behind them.

"What's that?"

"Kray dragon, likely," said the captain. "3847, go check it out."

"Yes, sir. I think it came from the passage to the left."

The trooper descended up the narrow corridor. He was soon out of sight from the others. Right as planned. The passage got narrower and darker, but there was some light up ahead. It was too narrow to carry a blaster rifle. He shoulder it to squeeze through the opening.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down. Blood. A small cylinder was embedded in his sternum.

"Who?" gasped the trooper, too stunned to react.

Staggering forward, the trooper blurrily made out the shape of his attacker. He was tall and lankly, with large leathery extrusions extending out the back of his head. His stalk-like eyes were narrowed in an unmistakable glare filled with a burning hatred. In his hand was a crossbow, the one that fired the cylinder.

Flicking a fly from his lips, he sneered, "Youssa been bombad."

With a flick of his wrist, he activated the cylinder. It was so sudden, the trooper barely felt it. His chest expanded as the shield blossomed, until his entire body was atomized to its individual cells by the expanding force field.

Jar Jar Binks stared impassionately at the blue sphere with the pool of blood underneath. He flicked his wrist again. The sphere disappeared, and the shield imploded. There would be no evidence of anyone being here. By default, the Sand People would get the blame. Fine by him. But he wanted to leave something to strike fear in the heart of the remaining storm troopers.

They deserved no mercy.

The had killed the younglings.


	2. Chapter 2

The flickering image of Obi Wan was visibly shaken despite his vow to restrain his emotion lest he fall to the dark side. "He's killed the younglings," Obi Wan said solemnly.

The few Senators left sympathetic to the cause of the Republic dealt with their conflicting emotions in silence. Among them was Senator Jar Jar Binks from Naboo. Nervously, he realized that all of this was his fault.

Senator Binks had gained his office after the previous Senator, Amidala, had to go into hiding. It was a sign of good faith. His people, the Gungans, represented half of the population on his planet. They were the hidden population. While the Naboo were visible to the galaxy at large with their stunning architectural marvels, the Gungans were content to remain in the dark, unseen depths of the ocean.

It was a great honor, then, when Jar Jar was chosen to represent the entire planet. His people were no longer ignored and trivialized. They were now the face of the galactic community. He accepted the job proudly.

It didn't take him long to realize that the other Senators saw him as a joke. Maybe it was his speech pattern? At least the Gungans made an attempt to speak the common language! There were plenty of races that adamantly refused to speak anything but their native tongue. He imagined that his looks were part of it, too. To off-worlders, the Gungans looked comical and silly. He internalized these struggles; the way to win over the other Senators was through friendliness.

He was wrong. Jar Jar was no politician like Boss Nass. He conveyed no innate authority. He may even have refused the office, if he hadn't been personally asked by Padme Amidala. She was do true and sincere, and he would never have done anything to disappoint her. If only she hadn't fallen in love with another man, and if romancing between species were not so taboo...

When he saw the other Senators make mocking gestures his way or imitating his strange way of talking, his heart sank a little. It was hard to put on a brave face when feeling that the entire Senate was rooting against you.

When one of his old friends, Chancellor Palpatine, asked him to endorse the vote for instituting emergency powers, he truly believed in the cause. He had been at ground zero when a war broke out on his planet. He never wanted to see others suffer as his own people did during the Trade Embargo. When it was revealed that the conspiracy was larger than originally suspected, he gave the decision no second thought.

He was no natural speaker, but committed to writing a speech to curry support for the Chancellor. Later, some would claim he was guilted into his role. Nothing could be farther from the truth. He stumbled over a few words, still nervous, but his points were resolute. He painted a picture of his own experience, of a planet where ecological scars had yet to heal, where several died when the Federation blockaded supplies. He spoke of the total and utter dominance of a planet from an outsider, unsafe even to the races who had chosen to remain outside the conflict. If anything had won the Senate that day, it was his unflaggingly honest conviction.

He was wrong. So very wrong.

A few days after the attack on the Jedi Temple, Senator Binks gained special access to what remained of the Jedi Order on Coruscant. The halls, once vibrant and full of young pupils, were now empty, haunted corridors. Each step created an echo that seemed unending.

The people of the Republic had always been a little on edge with the Jedi practice of recruiting warriors at a very young age. "Child soldiers" was the popular refrain. They were not much less than brainwashed robots, they thought. Jar Jar had seen differently. He'd seen a young slave boy with dreams and ambitions take the steps to become a Jedi Knight.

That same boy, though, had slaughtered all these children. He'd seen the security videos. He saw Annakin Skywalker. When he marched through the temple, he moved with no pity, striking down child after child after child. Over there, thought Jar Jar, he had decapitated the young Fenella Druce. She was but fifteen.

Jar Jar entered the library. The security videos showed that this is where Annakin had severed first the hands and the head of the old librarian. Why would he do this? She was no warrior like the rest. She only tended to the records. Administrative work. And yet Annakin handled her as brutally as a butcher to a slab of bantha.

If only they'd left Annakin on Tatooine. This would have been prevented.

If only he'd never accepted the position as Senator. This would have been prevented.

If only he had never given that damn speech.

If only he'd stopped her from stowing aboard the ship to meet him...

... she would still be alive.

They would all be alive. But there was so much blood. So much blood.

Jar Jar Binks fell to his knees. He pounded his fists to the floor. Tears welled in his strange eyes.

"Meesa did this," he sobbed. "Meesa killed them."


End file.
